figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Deugan Selmae Eh-Deredu
Deugan Selmae Eh-Deredu is a playable character in MARDEK. He is a young male human hailing from the kingdom of Goznor who, together with his best friend Mardek Innanu El-Enkidu, dreams of becoming a Grand Adventurer. Both join the Royal Guard of Goznor to further this dream, holding the esteemed hero, Social Fox, in particular regard as an exemplar of heroism. He often acts as a foil to his innocent friend. Personality "Hey, Mardek, I know I say this every time we go on any kind of adventure, but I'm going to remind you of the controls again!" —Deugan In contrast to the carefree Mardek, he is more practical and level-headed. Despite this, he is enthusiastic about adventuring and becoming a hero. Story Childhood Deugan is the only son of Polly Eh-Selmar and Derek Fa-Gardon. During his childhood, he befriended Mardek, and they enjoyed going on imaginary "adventures" with each other where they pretended to be mighty heroes. Growing up, he was secretly bothered by the fact that his father is merely a shopkeeper, unlike Mardek's adventurer father, Enki. One morning, he witnesses an object fall from the sky and land near Goznor. Excited that investigating the object would be another adventure, he goes to Mardek's house and wakes him up, urging that they go to the crash site. They travel through Soothwood and enter the crash site, where they encounter Mugbert, a longtime bully. Deugan assumes that he plans to use the fallen star for evil, and together with Mardek, fight him and send him running away. They then enter the object, where Deugan witnesses a mass of light enter Mardek's body. When Mardek begins to not speak like he normally does, Deugan becomes confused, but acknowledges the fact that it is not his friend speaking, but something inside him. Later, the two of them arrive back at their homes, where Deugan hopes that nothing bad happens because of the spirit. Becoming a Royal Guard As the years pass, Deugan and Mardek go on more adventures and eventually join the royal guards of Goznor, hoping that joining would further their dream of becoming heroes. At the morning of their final test to become guards, he wakes Mardek up, excited that they will be going on their first real mission. In the conversation, he also expresses his feelings for Emela and disgust at Steele. They report to Jacques for the mission, who explains to them and the rest of the applicants that they are to liberate the nearby mines from bandits. When he asks the group to form teams for the mission, Deugan allows Mardek to go with Emela, only to be stopped by Steele. As a result, Deugan and Mardek go together. Arriving at the mines, he expresses his support about Donovan being the de facto leader of the group. Later, Deugan and Mardek reach the bandit chief, where they eavesdrop on a conversation before helping Emela and Steele subdue him. After defeating the leader, Deugan allows him to leave if he abandons his life of crime, much to Steele's annoyance. After Steele is struck by Emela's thunderbolt, Deugan remarks that his death was imminent. (Incomplete) This became successful, but Steele was killed by Emela accidentally. He then goes on with Mardek and Emela to kill the Lake Hag, then freeing Goznor and Canonia of Zombies. Unfortunately Deugan stayed on Moric's battleship to save the group from Moric's Dracelon when it crashed and he presumably died. There is a lot of speculation about whether he did actually die, or survived. He most likely died since the Dracelon did survive, and Mardek didn't find any traces of him. Trivia *In the first two chapters of MARDEK, Deugan serves as a tutorial, explaining the controls, menu, and battle system. See also *Mardek *Emela Category:Playable MARDEK Characters Category:MARDEK Characters